shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savash
Savash is a sellsword currently working for House Redhawk. He is the friend of Horus Redhawk whom he has traveled with for years. Appearance and Character Savash is a foreigner. It is clear from his dress and bent. He wears a light boiled leather jerkin and skin tight pantaloons that fit into high boots that almost reach the knees. His black hair stands high off his head and falls haphazardly backward over his shoulders. Savash's eyes are mismatched. One pupil is brown and the other is grey, which gives him a sinister and strange look to go with his foreign appearance. He wears a thin sword of Braavos on his hip. History Savash was born in the gutters of Sunspear without a family to call his own. He was abandoned by a father well before he was born. Savash's mother was an immigrant from beyond the Narrow Sea. A Braavosi whore who had no more money for moon tea, and instead of expelling Savash in the womb, she gave birth you the child with ill feelings about what she had conceived. With her last coppers she booked passage for her and her child to Braavos, hoping to take refuge with distant relatives and sell the baby as a slave to whomever would take him, although selling the boy to Ghiscari slavers that could turn him into an Unsullied seemed a good plan. Of course, the unnamed mother did not realize that Braavos was named the Free City for a reason. She herself had not been there since childhood, and her memories were vague and fantastical. There were no slaves in Braavos. No Unsullied or even House Slaves. When she heard of this she was distraught and threw Savash overboard in anger. Luckily for the child, sailors managed to save the babe from drowning, and as punishment threw the mother overboard instead. Now orphaned, the sailors contemplated what to do with the child, and one decided to take him as his own. The Braavosi, named Aeyn, would raise Savash as his own until he was seven. The sailor named the babe Savash after his own father. Aeyn would leave Braavos for months at a time but kept the boy fed and raised him as best he could. Savash was never rich, but he did not want for the basics of food and shelter. Those were happy years. Aeyn always told Savash the truth, down to the little details, which Savash would learn to loathe as he got older. Eventually, Aeyn never returned, and when Savash inquired to local fishermen, it was said his father's ship had been sunk in a storm. For years after, Savash did unspeakable horrors to survive. Those were the bad years. By chance, one day, Savash called out to a man who was moments away from being ambushed in an alley. He didn't know why, as typically he would have looked the other way. Did he want a reward? He wasn't sure that was it, at least it wasn't consciously. The man ducked into a stall and avoided the ambush, instead laying an ambush on the ambushers. He moved gracefully, and with a small sword stabbed each with blinding precision. That day, the Water Dancer took Savash as a pupil for over a decade. Eventually, that man died too, although it was as Savash took the man to the House of Black and White on his deathbed. With nothing to live for, Savash took a ship back to the land of his father in Dorne. There he fought in Quentyn's War as a sellsword for House Stoneguard, a minor Dornish house. Over the last two years of fighting he befriended a local man, a third son, someone not so unlike him. He would never be rich or inherit, and everything he gained was by skill of arms and wits. When Horus decided to leave after Quentyn's War, the young Savash followed Horus and alienated House Stoneguard as a result. Now, he serves House Redhawk as a sellsword, making coin for killing men or threatening to kill them, at the very least.